


An Unexpected Strategy

by Procrazedfan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Conflict Resolution, DBZ Abridged - Freeform, First Kiss, M/M, Princess Trunks - Freeform, Rarepair, doomed planet, shipping hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Procrazedfan/pseuds/Procrazedfan
Summary: Brolly is enraged and Trunks knows that he and his friends are going to die if he doesn't do something fast.  However, an impulsive decision on his part flips the script entirely in ways that nobody saw coming, changing a deadly situation into an awkward one.
Relationships: Future Trunks Briefs/Brolly, Trunks Briefs/Brolly
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82





	An Unexpected Strategy

**Author's Note:**

> God damn you Team Four Star. I was perfectly content to ship conventional crap but then you joke about a rare pair and it already has my imagination spinning. And since there are only a few fics of it out there I thought I might try my hand at it.
> 
> I apologize for my shit writing.

"Instant Transmission Instant-" 

Trunks felt his spine stiffen against the building that the Legendary Super Saiyan slammed him into. His vision swimming and his ears ringing, the time traveler pulled his head away from the indentation and looked into the glossed over eyes of the already unhinged Broly. This was a far cry from the passive looking boy that awkwardly tried to make a pass at him just over an hour ago. If he didn't stop this guy, they were all going to die here. 

Broly slammed him again, snapping Trunks into a rather unorthodox response given the intensity of the situation.

Trunks ducked under Broly's arm and flew closer to the aggressive opponent. At first, Broly seemed to be anticipating a punch but instead, Trunks locked his arms around the Super Saiyan's engorged neck. The Super Saiyan had little time to make a puzzled expression before the time traveler locked lips with him in a biting kiss.   
  
"Gohan, I was gonna save this for Cell, but I am gonna need you to let-"  
"Uh, dad? I don't sense his power level anymore."

Goku turned his head away from Gohan and immediately covered Gohan's eyes. The last thing he wanted to do was explain to Chichi why Gohan was watching what was happening. 

This kiss between the two Super Saiyans was a far cry from what they saw at the wedding that they attended earlier.

It was a rough, clumsy affair with gnashed teeth, blood dripping down Trunk's lips, and both of their eyes wide open in what looked like to be a combination of shock, awe, and some strange type of blood lust. 

Goku wasn't quite sure what type of strategy this was, but at least it seemed to be working. Broly's power level was not rising any higher. 

The two boys were stock still in midair, lips locked, and their bodies shaking to their very core from the raw impact of what they were doing, until Broly's power level lowered enough to get him out of his Super Saiyan form. The now dark-haired warrior stared at the lavender haired boy and touched his own lips, trying to understand the sensation he was feeling as well as what just happened.

Trunks, who was opposite to him wiped his mouth, clearing it away from any bloodstains that had occurred, no doubt having gotten injured from that stunt he pulled. Neither of them knew what to think about the whole ordeal as both their faces turned redder by the minute. 

It was Gohan that broke the silence. "Uh, Dad? Can I look now?"

That was enough to break Brolly out of his own stillness as he flew off in embarrassment towards one of the many artificial forests.

Trunk's head was still in a fog as he tried to figure out what he did and why he did it. He gave his first kiss to that creep. He didn't even really like it, did he? At least it sort of worked... did it? 

Krillin let out a low whistle, almost regretting that he didn't have a camera at that moment for blackmail purposes. "So...are you coming out of the closet now or what? Because that was pretty gay, and we just went to one of the gayest weddings today already."

Trunks turned to glare daggers at Krillin, who took a couple of steps back and held his hands up defensively. "Not that that's a bad thing or anything it was just...kinda weird."

"Just shut up you out of tune midget!" Trunks shouted too caught up in his own emotional mess to really respond with anything other a petty insult.

"Whoa! That was low blow there? You okay buddy?" Krillin asked.

Trunks's only response was to grip his fists, as Vegeta made his way onto the scene halfway snapped out of his admiration of the Legendary Super Saiyan. 

"Where'd he go? Where did he go? Where did the Legendary Super Saiyan go?!" 

Trunks turned to face his father and landed on the ground. "That doesn't matter. You heard what Paragus said. This planet is already doomed. We need to evacuate everyone! "

"Are you giving me orders, boy?" 

"Do you really want to die here? Because if we stay that is a one-way ticket to hell if we stay here." 

"Yeah, and it is pretty crowded there."Goku offhandedly commented. "Blood fountain is pretty neat though." 

"Fine, we'll get everyone that matters off this goddamned planet. Knew it was too good to be true." Vegeta muttered, crossing his arms and stubbornly looking to the side, where Paragus was trying to sneak into his escape pod. 

"Oh no, you don't, Shitstain, you come back here right now !" Vegeta was giving Paragus a pummeling that could be heard from several miles away, with the Shamosians watching the affair with a type of envy that only true masochists would have from that moment. 

Trunks, Krillen, Goku, and Gohan immediately got to work evacuating everyone they could off the planet, trying to get them into ships. Goku pouted a little as he got in the last of the few ships, "Man, I can't believe we didn't get to fight that long. Maybe I can spar with Brolly one on one next time!" Gohan gave his father a pensive frown. "I don't think that will happen. Brolly is still out there on the planet somewhere, and I don't think he's leaving anytime soon. 

This caused Trunk's blood to run cold. He was not a fan of being responsible for someone's death, at least not the death of someone who was just...awkward at best and not in his right mind at worst. If his dad hadn't triggered him in the first place, Brolly would most likely not have attacked them in the first place. He knew that. 

Listening to his conscience and possibly putting himself into more danger he turned to Goku and told him, " I gotta go find Brolly and figure something out. You guys go on without me." 

"But Trunks! The comet is going to hit the planet in just a few minutes!" Krillin objected, ready to pull him away from the exit of the ship.

"Don't worry about me! I have my own ship with me. Might not be perfect but it should last me in space at the very least for a while. Just don't wait up, ok?" He gave himself a running start and flew towards the direction of where he last saw Brolly was headed. 

Brolly had sat under one of the bigger pine trees, both low on energy and still red-faced. It seemed that his lack of experience with anyone combined with his own embarrassment was enough to snap him out of his Goku-induced frenzy. But he did not want to go back to anyone. His father, his crush. All he did was act like an awkward nerd or a complete jerk in front of them both. Broly was the kind of Saiyan who knew his own capability, but often lacked the pride that came with it. The best he could do was mutter under his breath when he was sure other of his species would outright boast or challenge one another if his father's stories were true. And now he was sure that he was going to die a loser. A loser that was crying to himself.

Trunks touched down beside the river near the tree that Brolly was sitting under. He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "Brolly! Where are you!" He was half tempted to call out for "Tall dark and creepy", but figured now was not the appropriate time for teasing. Not unless he wanted to be caught up in a fight he couldn't win. 

Brolly wiped his eyes, already trying to avoid showing any weakness to who he originally thought was the most beautiful princess in the galaxy hours ago. 

Trunks however did manage to catch a sniffle and stepped in front of the crouching Saiyan. "Brolly. What are you doing here! The planet is going to explode in a few minutes, we need to get out of here!"

"Why do you care," he mumbled not bothering to look up at Trunks. "Stole my first kiss and you think you can order me around." 

Exasperated and still a little confused about his own emotions, Trunks growled and gripped his shoulders. "Forget about being embarrassed for a minute and start thinking about saving your goddamn life!"

Brolly just grunted and pushed him a small distance as he stood back on his feet. "Just leave me alone and quit making fun of me. It's not like I have anywhere to really go." He shouted, trying desperately not to feel heartbroken by the whole situation. "You've done enough already, alright. Just let me die on this planet in peace."

On instinct, Trunks immediately responded to the push with a punch to his jaw. "Just shut up and listen to me!" There was already a blush of embarrassment creeping up on his own cheeks to match Brolly's. "Look. It was my first kiss too. " He tucked his arms, looking away from Brolly. "It's not like I know if I like you like that or not. I don't know that much about you. But I do know what it's like to have a hard time being around other people and feeling lonely." 

Brolly stared at Trunks and was utterly surprised at Trunk's admission. 

"But the least we can do is try out being friends first and seeing where this goes okay?"

Brolly let a small smirk escape him as he nursed his jaw and mumbled, "Still gonna call you Princess Trunks, though."

What would normally bring exasperation from the lavender haired boy instead brought an equal-sized smirk. "Only if you let me call you Creep."

"Point taken."


End file.
